


Besos de Chocolate

by poetdameron



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ugh, first fem!slash fic ever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a todas las experiencias perdidas mientras estuvo encerrada con sus tías (bueno, madre y tía), La Chica Llamada Chuck no estaba segura de algunas cosas. Incluida su sexualidad. Chuck/Olive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos de Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este fic salió de una tarde de pensamientos extraños. Y porque no sé si amo u odio el personaje de Chuck, quise ver que pasaba si realmente la veía con alguien más que no fuera Ned. Resulta que le tengo cariño.

**Besos de Chocolate**

Después de un tiempo, hay ciertas cosas que uno no puede pasar desapercibidas, como el hecho de que el cuerpo humano reacciona solo a ciertos toques, sonidos y sabores, cosas tan simples que pueden convertirse en estímulos y llegan a ser molestos. Vivir con alguien extremadamente expresivo puede estropear tu visión de esa persona fácilmente cuando tu novio no te toca ni por error, y además agradeces el no tacto porque si no estarías bien muerta. A como deberías estar en realidad, pero ese es pensamiento filosófico para más al rato.

En este preciso momento, Charlotte ‘Chuck’ Charles, también conocida como la chica llamada Chuck, también conocida como la chica muerta que no está muerta, también conocida como la Solitaria Turista, está en medio de un dilema hormonal que debió haber experimentado en la secundaria si no fuera por el encierro que sufrió con sus tías. No bastaba con este nuevo encierro por haber sido regresada a la vida, además sus hormonas tenían que revolucionarse a la quinta potencia y fijarse en cuerpos de personas que no debía voltear a ver. De mujer que no debería voltear a ver, de una mujer que no debería de estar viendo en ese preciso instante, cruzada de brazos y piernas, apretando la entrepierna porque, joder, Olive, ¿por qué el vestido tan corto?

La culpa era de Ned ahí, o al menos eso quería hacerse creer, ya no sabía a quién más echarle la culpa de sus sentimientos encontrados. Así que era culpa de Ned que Olive estuviera usando un vestido tan corto porque jamás le dijo que el uniforme que usaba era demasiado revelador, tampoco le pidió que usara otra cosa, ni mucho menos le prohibió que se agachara para alcanzar el cucharon que se había ido bajo uno de los stands y ahora ahí estaba: inquieta en medio del silencio de The Pie Hole mientras Ned y Emerson estaban en sabrá-dios-en-qué-caso en su pueblo natal, razón por la que no podía acercarse de momento.

-Olive –La llamó sin exactamente saber que decir, ella se volteó a verla aun en el suelo, en cuatro, como película porno-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-El cucharon se fue hasta el fondo… -Dijo, y volvió su atención al utensilio problemático.  
Chuck miró a Digby, este ladeó la cabeza como si le aconsejara quedarse quieta y ella mordió su labio inferior- Olive, estás en una posición un poco extraña.  
-Oh, solo estamos tú y yo. No es como si el hombre de mi vida fuera a entrar por esa puerta.  
-¿Randy está de viaje?  
-Yep, fue a Nebraska a ver a su mamá.  
-¿Y porque no fuiste con él?  
Olive se detuvo en ese instante, ya con el utensilio de cocina en sus manos se puso de pie- ¿Estás bromeando? –Le sonrió-. ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! No puedo irme de la ciudad una semana cuando el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga es en miércoles.  
Algo en el interior de Chuck saltó de alegría, sonrió instantáneamente- ¿En serio? ¿Te quedaste por mí?  
-¡Pues claro! No puedo dejar al tontito de tu novio solo en eso de celebrarte el cumpleaños, no quiero que pase lo mismo que el año pasado -Ella rio por lo bajo, Ned a veces podía ser demasiado detallista pero torpe al mismo tiempo-. Además: Lily y Vivian me pidieron que estuviera aquí, dicen que soy tu primera amiga desde siempre… ¿es verdad?  
La castaña suspiró desganada- Sí…  
-Vaya. ¿Qué hay de Ned? ¿Es tu primer novio?  
-Olive, cuando dije que estuve toda mi vida encerrada con mi mamá y mi tía, era en serio –Sonrió, la rubia se apoyó en la tabla de la cocina-. Sí, Ned es mi primer novio también… Hay muchas cosas desde que regresé que son mi primera vez.  
-Eso apesta –Comentó con una media sonrisa-. O sea… ¿qué hay de los besos y… esas cosas?

Un silencio se hizo entre las dos, Chuck abrió los ojos de par en par y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas como si volviera a tener quince años. Olive se empezó a reír entre que intentaba no hacerlo y se acercaba a su amiga para abrazarla, subiéndose al mostrador y barra principal del restaurante que permanecía cerrado de momento mientras ellas organizaban todo. Olive se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola a su abundante pecho.

-No te preocupes, sabes que de mi boca no saldrá nada.  
-El único beso… de verdad que he tenido, fue el que me dio Ned cuando tenía nueve años.  
-Uhmmm… -Olive suspiró con ella-. Bueno, pero tienes el sueño hecho realidad: te quedaste con tu primer y ahora único amor, tu hombre perfecto es tuyo.  
-¿Olive…?  
-Y bueno, no pueden tocarse, cierto… pero han estado juntos por casi dos años, sí se puede.  
La más alta volteó a verla, la rubia ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa- Eres asombrosa, ¿lo sabes?  
-Algo me han dicho.

Lo que la chica llamada Chuck no sabía era que cierto pastelero le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras a la pastelera y con ello empezado una nueva etapa de su relación, la que poco a poco dejaba la fractura de lado para dar paso a una verdadera amistad que poco incomodaba a Ned o la chica muerta que no está muerta. Digby las observó desde su lugar, siguiendo a Olive cuando está se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta para declarar abierto el local. Chuck suspiró una vez más, imitando a su compañera de cuarto y adentrándose en la cocina para asegurarse de que sus cup-pies estaban en perfecto estado.

-He estado pensando…  
-¿Mmmm?

Olive miró a Chuck desde la barra, donde acomodaba en la fuente los pies del día. La castaña se volteó algo avergonzada y Olive la miró entre seria y curiosa, esperando lo que su amiga pudiera decir.

-Creo… Creo, CREO. No estoy segura…  
-¿Qué pasa, linda?  
-Bueno… -Chuck comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, Olive se acercó a ella-. Tal vez… tal vez eso de estar encerrada no me permitió darme cuenta…  
-¿Qué?  
-Creo que quizá… me gusten las mujeres… un poquito…  
-Oh.

Charlotte alzó la mirada, esta Olive Snook tenía las manos a la cintura y la campanilla de la entrada interrumpió cualquier indagación que la mujer mayor pudiera hacer. Las dos se pusieron a trabajar y no hablaron del tema por el resto de la mañana.

Digby suspiró acomodándose en su rincón asignado en la cocina.

**

-He estado pensando…  
-Ahora no, chico pie, nuestro sospechoso está por dar la cara…  
-Emerson, es importante.  
-¿Me va a dar dinero?  
-No, pero sí mucha risa.  
El detective volteó a ver a su socio, este suspiró desesperado- ¿Es acerca de la no-muerta y tu?  
-Sí. Algo así.  
-Bien, escúpelo antes de que me arrepienta.  
-Bueno… -Ned apretó sus manos en puños-. Creo que quizá… bueno…  
-Chico pie…  
-CreoQueAChuckEnRealidadLeGustanLasMujeres.

Emerson Cod lo volteó a ver en ese instante. Ned tenía las mejillas rojas, las orejas… no, todo él estaba rojo y sus ojos cristalinos no hicieron más que enardecer las inmensas ganas del detective de reír como nunca en la vida. Emerson se rio el resto del día, incluso el hecho de que el sospechosos se les escapó de la vista de momento no lo molestó, el resto del día, la semana, el mes, el año y la vida entera, se la pasó con una sonrisa en los labios con la noticia de película de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: la chica no-muerta, sin duda, albergaba sentimientos especiales por la chica del pie, Olive Snook que había estado, y sin duda aun lo está, enamorada del chico del pie, quien estaba “enamorado” de la no-muerta y estaba encaprichado con hacerla la mujer de su vida por un simple beso a los nueve años.

El karma es precioso.

**

-Déjame ver si entendí bien… -Dijo Olive sacando la leche del refrigerador, Chuck estaba sentada en el comedor con Digby a un lado y Pigby al otro-. Tienes la sospecha de que quizá seas lesbiana porque te atraen ciertas mujeres y has… soñado, con mujeres –Chuck asintió, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos-. Oh, bueno. No es un problema en realidad, en tu situación creo que es normal.  
-¿En serio? –Levantó la mirada en ese momento, Olive le puso en frente un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un vaso con leche-. No sé qué decirle a Ned…  
-¿Lo amas?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y entonces? –Olive se sentó en la silla de a lado con su propio plato con pastel y leche-. Tal vez eres bisexual. O tal vez solo estás confundida.  
-No lo sé, Olive… Digamos que si tuviera la oportunidad de… -hizo un ademán indecente con las manos, Olive asintió entendiendo-. Con Ned, lo pensaría.  
-¿Qué? –Ella le miró seriamente-. ¿No eras la misma que se quejaba hace poco de no poder tocarlo y besarlo?  
-Bueno, sí… -Comenzó a juguetear con el pastel-. Pero es que ese día en particular… habíamos ido al cine y hubo está escena entre dos chicas, y yo… Bueno.  
-Entiendo.  
-Y pensé que sería lindo sentir algo así, ¿sabes? Tengo casi treinta y dos años, y aun soy virgen. Y a este paso me volveré a morir siendo virgen. Digo, sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero…  
-Tú no quieres ser virgen…  
Chuck asintió mirándola- Ay, Olive… me siento tan mal.  
-¡No te sientas así! Mira… no tuviste ciertas experiencias antes y esta es tu oportunidad de tenerlas. El problema que en realidad veo es que tienes novio. Uno al que no puedes tocar. Así que quizá tengas que hablarlo con él.  
-¿Y decirle qué? –Chuck clavó la cuchara en el pastel-. “Hey, Ned, te quiero, pero quiero tener sexo y como no puedo tenerlo contigo, quizá deba buscarme a alguien nada más para tener la experiencia”, “hey, Ned, te quiero, pero creo que me gustan las mujeres, ¡ups!”, “hey, Ned, eres genial, pero no eres tú soy yo…”  
-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Quieta ahí! –La rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Estás hablando de dejar a Ned? ¿En serio?  
-¿Cómo más se supone que lo haga?  
-¡No lo sé! ¡Tú eres la novia! Hace poco dijiste que lo amabas, ¿por qué no luchar por eso? Mira… tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-¡Tienen qué! Yo te entiendo, Chuck –Aclaró enseguida, tomándole la mano cariñosamente-. Soy mujer también, sé que tenemos ciertas… necesidades, y son válidas y respetables. Además, si en realidad te gustan las mujeres, entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo y lo estás haciendo perder a él la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien más.  
-¿Sabes? –Comenzó-. La idea de verlo con alguien más no… me afecta.  
-Oh.  
-Sí.

El silencio que las consumió a ambas hubiera sido incomodo de no ser que la rubia era, sin duda, la mejor amiga del universo; Chuck pensaba en esto constantemente. Pensaba en como Olive podía amar a Ned y respetar su relación, en cómo se hicieron amigas y después en cómo logró salir adelante y encontrar alguien para ella misma sin dejar de ser la fiel amiga que era para ella y Ned, ¿podría algún día si quiera agradecerle tanto apoyo y comprensión? Alguien con un corazón como el de la mesera no pertenecía a este plano mundano, Randy tenía toda la razón cuando comenzaba a cantarle que era un ángel en frente de todos los clientes, haciéndola reír y haciendo enojar a Ned.

-¿Sabes…? –Iba a comentarle sobre los celos de Ned, que eran muy suyos también. Algo así como sí lo dos pensaran en Olive como suya, perteneciente a la relación de ellos dos, una parte de ellos que no podía pertenecer a un cuatro porque esto del amor entre ellos es de tres. O tal vez su novio ya no le veía igual, como ella. El pensamiento la hizo sentir cierto grado de alegría y luego tragó saliva, asqueada con ella misma al respecto.

Iba a hacerlo de no ser por unos dedos embarrados de chocolate que se posaron sobre sus labios rosados, los maquillaron con el chocolate y después otros labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Chuck nunca había besado más que a Ned cuando tenía nueve años y después a través de del plástico. Y era patético, por decirlo menos. Pero estos labios no la sentían patética sino merecedora de cariño y afección, amor. Charlotte Charles no se movió el corto minuto que duro el tacto porque estaba en shock y estaba agradecida, todo su cuerpo se enrojeció al compás de la temperatura que se subía por cada recoveco de su ser, sus ojos marrones bien abiertos cuando Olive Snook abandonó sus actos y regresó a su lugar, sentadita en la mesa del comedor, esperando el regreso de su novio o una llamada quizá.

-¿Por…?  
-¿Oh? –Olive la miró llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca-. Parecías necesitarlo.  
-Tal vez necesite más –Contestó enseguida, el silencio se apoderó de ellas nuevamente-. Quiero decir… -Y volvió a sentir el calor apoderarse de ella-. No es como… bueno, tú…  
-¿Qué?  
-Randy…  
-No pasa nada, tranquila. Es un beso. ¿Te gustó?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Para que sepas si eres lesbiana o tal vez bisexual, ¿te gustó?

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora porque la pregunta era demasiado pesada y la mirada de Olive demasiado suya, quería tomarle de las mejillas y besarla otra vez, quería revivir cada sueño húmedo que no tenía con su novio ni con ningún otro hombres con ella, porque ella protagonizaba cada deseo a una estrella y cada pensamiento en la cocina, su amiga se había convertido en el objeto de sus desesperos y la ironía más grande en su vida. Estaba enamorada de ella, estaba enamorada de ella cuando Olive amó a Ned, estaba enamorada de ella cuando comenzó a amar a Randy, estaba enamorada de ella cuando la besó, está enamorada de ella ahora mientras la observa cenar y las mascotas las ignorar por completo, como si pretendieran respetar su momento, como si quisieran guardar su secreto.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

Olive no se movió de su lugar, tampoco la miró con lastima ni le gritó. En cambio le sonrió, con cariño y respeto, como una verdadera amiga y una confidente esencial. Volvió a acercarse a ella, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los suyos, juguetear con estos mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se permitía durar más que unos pocos segundos. Chuck movió sus manos a su rostro, acarició su cabello y correspondió su beso lo mejor que pudo, dejó que su corazón se moviera rápido y que la pequeña rubia la abrazara contra su cuerpo. E iban a seguir en ello, de no ser porque alguien tocando la puerta hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se callera de la silla.

-¡Chuck! –Musitó Olive dirigiéndose a ella, ofreciéndole la mano para que se parara-. ¿Estás bien?  
-Eh… -Murmuró tallando su espalda en el suelo, volteándola a ver-. Eso creo…  
-Dios mío, ¿estás segura? Sonó horrible, ven aquí…  
-Estoy bien… -Contestó nuevamente, tomando su mano y parándose a su llamada-. De verdad…

-¿Olive? –Sonó desde fuera, era Ned con su voz apenada de siempre-. ¿Chuck?

La dueña de la casa suspiró mirando la puerta, Chuck se aseguró de que no tuviera ningún moretón o raspón. Todo en orden. Miró a su amiga, mientras destensaba su cuerpo para dirigirse a la puerta, y antes de que caminara hacia esta, Chuck le tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a verla. Sus ojos eran posos completamente aguados, como si quisiera conmoverla para que no abriera esa puerta, porque si lo hacía, iban a entregarse al día a día y las cosas no iban a estar bien, ya no. Había revelado su secreto, quizá el más grande de todos, y no tenía escapatoria de las consecuencias.

Pero Olive le beso la frente, casi poniéndose en puntas, como si todo, en realidad, fuera a estar bien.

Ned seguía tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy…

Olive abrió, el alto muchacho le sonrió a como pudo en el umbral y ella suspiró dándole las buenas noches. Digby caminó hasta su lugar, sabiendo la rutina de la noche y Charlotte lo siguió para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? –Preguntó Ned con esa sonrisa tímida que lo caracterizaba.  
-Uhmmm… -Volteó a ver a Olive.  
-¡A mí no me mires! –Dijo-. Estoy completamente llena con ese pastel…  
-¿Pastel? –Murmuró Ned.  
-Bueno, pero…  
-¡Oh! –El rostro se le iluminó en cuanto el teléfono sonó-. Debe ser Randy. ¡Disfruten la cena, tortolos!  
-Olive… -Murmuró Chuck.  
-Luego terminamos esa plática de chicas –Le guiño un ojo-. Podemos tomar otro pedazo de pastel mientras lo hacemos.

La chica llamada Chuck sonrió enseguida, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaba de aire mientras asentía y se despedía de ella con la mano, Olive le sonrió y los despidió, corriendo al teléfono y haciendo un escándalo mientras lo contestaba. Chuck dio una última mirada a la rubia y, antes de cerrar la puerta, Olive movió sus labios sin musitar palabra: “yo también te amo”.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
